Cursed Bless
by grettama
Summary: Malam itu, Nico di Angelo bermimpi. Sayangnya, bukan Aphrodite yang hadir di mimpinya, melainkan Eros. Dan sejak itu ia tahu kalau perasaannya nyata. Fanfic for International Day Against Homophobia, Biphobia and Transpobhia. Challenge Hoist The Colors: Royal Blue.


Nico di Angelo memandang hantu kakaknya, Bianca, yang berpendar keperakan di bawah cahaya bulan.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Nico.

Hantu Bianca tersenyum pada adiknya yang terlihat sepucat hantu. "Apapun yang terjadi, Nico, kau tetap adik kesayanganku."

Nico memandang hantu Bianca yang masih tersenyum padanya. Semula, ia ragu untuk memanggil hantu kakaknya, tapi ia _butuh_ seseorang untuk diajak bicara. Makhluk hidup bukan pilihan pertama Nico, tapi ia juga tidak ingin bicara pada hantu sembarangan. Bianca-lah pilihan terbaiknya.

"Tapi aku takut," ucap Nico lagi.

Kakaknya menggeleng padanya. "Aku mungkin tidak lagi ada di sisimu dan membantumu menghadapinya, tapi percayalah pada dirimu sendiri, Nico. Buatlah pilihan-pilihanmu sendiri. Aku tahu kau kuat dan kau bisa melakukannya."

Nico membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia mendengar pergerakan di belakangnya.

"Dia datang," ucap Bianca. "Jangan lupa bahwa apapun yang terjadi, kau tetap adikku," tambahnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Nico, kemudian citranya mengabur.

Nico menghela napas pelan. Ia sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Bianca, dan ia cukup lega karena alih-alih marah dan menganggapnya hina, Bianca justru tersenyum padanya. Tapi tetap saja, Nico tidak merasa jauh lebih baik daripada sebelum ia bicara dengan Bianca. Ia masih tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Namun, Nico memutuskan untuk berbalik dan menghadapi orang yang baru saja ia dan Bianca bicarakan.

Percy Jackson.

* * *

Nico hanya seorang bocah berusia sebelas tahun. Ia memang tidak suka kalau dianggap bocah oleh siapapun itu, tapi saat itu, ia tak kuasa untuk melarikan diri dengan dalih bahwa dirinya hanya seorang bocah.

Nico masih ingat detailnya dengan jelas di otaknya. Dia berusia sepuluh tahun ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Percy Jackson, Sang Putra Poseidon. Pahlawan pertama yang ditemuinya.

Ia mengidolakan Percy. Percy bagai sosok kakak laki-laki yang tak pernah ia miliki. Ia begitu ingin menjadi seperti Percy ketika ia sudah agak lebih besar nanti. Pemuda yang bisa diandalkan. Percy bahkan berjanji padanya untuk menjaga Bianca tetap hidup setelah bergabung dalam Perburuan Artemis.

Tapi kemudian Bianca tewas. Nico tentu saja menyalahkan Percy. Tapi bukan itu. Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Nico untuk menyadari bahwa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang lain di balik kemarahannya pada Percy. Sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar dan membuatnya takut.

Dan ketika usianya menginjak sebelas tahun, ketakutan yang telah lama dihindarinya seakan menjadi kenyataan.

Malam itu, ia mengunjungi apartemen Percy. Percy sedang merayakan ulangtahunnya yang kelimabelas. Ada kue ulang tahun biru di kamarnya ketika Nico berkunjung. Percy mengajaknya masuk dan bahkan berbaik hati memberikan kue ulang tahun biru itu padanya.

Nico datang untuk membicarakan rencananya pada Percy, rencana untuk mengalahkan Kronos. Ia mengusulkan pada Percy untuk menceburkan dirinya ke dalam Sungai Styx dan meraih keabadian terkutuk karena ia yakin Luke Castellan juga melakukannya sehingga Kronos bisa memanfaatkan tubuhnya untuk mewujud.

Mereka berdua berdiskusi sampai jauh malam, dan Percy akhirnya membiarkan Nico menginap di kamarnya.

Malam itulah ketika semuanya menjadi jelas bagi Nico. Ia bermimpi.

Dalam mimpinya, Nico berada di kamar Percy. Ia berdiri di tengah ruangan, dan tak ada seorang pun di kamar itu.

"Nico di Angelo."

Nico menoleh dan mendapati Percy berdiri di belakangnya. Tapi tidak, itu _bukan_ Percy. Percy memiliki mata hijau yang cemerlang sementara Percy yang berdiri di belakangnya bermata semerah darah.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Nico.

Percy-bermata-merah tersenyum lebar. Ia terlihat begitu tampan dan memukau.

"Aku datang untuk memberikan restuku," ujarnya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Nico.

Dan sebelum Nico sempat mengelak, Percy-bermata-merah itu sudah lebih dulu mendekat ke arahnya dan mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka dengan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dalam di bibir Nico, membuat Nico terpaku.

Ketika ia menjauhkan dirinya, sosok di hadapannya sudah tak lagi menyerupai Percy. Sosok itu sudah berubah menjadi seorang pria jangkung dengan rambut gelap yang luar biasa tampan. Sayap putih menghiasi punggungnya, beserta sebuah tabung emas yang berisi anak panah emas.

"Restu Eros menyertaimu, Nico di Angelo. Rengkuhlah restuku, dan aku menjanjikan cinta abadi."

Nico terbangun dengan keringat dingin membasahi dahinya. Ia masih berada di kamar Percy, dan ketika ia menoleh ke sampingnya, ia mendapati Percy masih tidur di sebelahnya. Matanya terpejam sehingga Nico tak tahu yang ada di balik kelopaknya adalah hijau yang biasa atau merah darah. Dadanya bergerak naik turun dengan teratur sesuai irama napasnya.

Nico hanya bisa duduk diam memandang Percy selama beberapa saat. Bibir Percy sedikit terbuka dan ingatan akan mimpinya kembali mendarat di otaknya.

Nico menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara tangannya melayang ke dadanya, tempat di mana jantungnya berada. _Ini salah_. Dan tanpa membangunkan Percy, Nico melangkah turun dari tempat tidur, membiarkan bayangan menghisapnya entah kemana. Ia hanya ingin berada sejauh mungkin dari Percy.

* * *

Selama bertahun-tahun, Nico selalu menghindar.

Percy dengan baik hati selalu menawarinya tinggal di Perkemahan Blasteran, tapi Nico selalu menolaknya. Percy sudah begitu baik padanya, dan yang bisa Nico lakukan adalah membalas semua kebaikan itu dengan perasaan _hina_ yang dimilikinya. Nico merasa kotor.

Namun, sekeras apapun usaha Nico untuk mengelak dan melarikan diri, hasratnya selalu kembali pada Percy. Itu sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Ketika Percy memasuki labirin Dedalus dan berada dalam masalah, Nico mengabaikan hantu Minos dan bergegas menyelamatkan Percy.

Ketika Nico membimbingnya ke Sungai Styx dan Percy berakhir di penjara Hades dan menganggap Nico pengkhianat, Nico bahkan rela melawan ayahnya, Hades, hanya untuk menyelamatkan Percy dan mengembalikan kepercayaan Percy padanya.

Mungkin harusnya, saat itulah Nico berhenti. Harusnya Nico membiarkan saja Percy menganggapnya pengkhianat. Harusnya Nico membiarkan Percy membencinya. Dan mungkin entah bagaimana itu bisa mengangkat restu Eros yang sama sekali tidak diinginkan Nico darinya.

Tapi tidak. Nico benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Ia terus berusaha untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan Percy padanya. Terus berusaha hanya agar Percy kembali menganggapnya _teman_, meski Nico tahu bukan itu yang diinginkannya.

Nico mulai merasa hatinya mengkhianati otaknya. Ia mencoba untuk membenci Percy, untuk bersikap dingin, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak sanggup. Ia bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri untuk membujuk ayahnya keluar dari istananya di Dunia Bawah dan bergabung dalam pertempuran melawan Kronos hanya untuk secuil harapan, Percy akan tetap hidup dan selamat kalau Hades mau membantu.

Sampai akhirnya ia punya pondoknya sendiri di Perkemahan Blasteran dan merasa bahwa ia sudah terbiasa dengan perasaannya pada Percy sehingga mungkin kali ini ia bisa menetap, tapi dugaannya salah.

Lagi-lagi ketika ia memandang iris hijau Percy, ketika ia memandang senyumnya, ketika ia merasakan kehangatan yang ditawarkan Percy, Nico tahu ia selamanya akan selalu meminta lebih. Permintaan yang Nico tahu takkan mungkin terwujud.

Selama bertahun-tahun, dalam setiap mimpinya, Eros selalu hadir, menertawakan dirinya yang begitu pengecut, yang bahkan tak sanggup mengakui perasaannya sendiri pada dirinya. Nico mungkin bisa kabur dari Percy. Nico mungkin bisa terus menyangkal perasaannya. Tapi Eros tidak membiarkannya lolos begitu saja. Ia terus menyiksa Nico dalam mimpinya, bahkan ketika Nico mencoba untuk tidak tidur, Eros selalu berhasil membuainya.

Nico sudah muak. Ia merasa begitu jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa memahaminya hanya Bianca, tapi Bianca sudah tiada. Nico bahkan sudah tidak bisa memanggil hantunya lagi karena Bianca sudah memilih untuk terlahir kembali. Nico benar-benar sebatang kara. Sendirian dan dibayang-bayangi cintanya yang terkutuk.

Terkadang, Nico memiliki sedikit harapan. Era ini berbeda dengan eranya lahir di zaman Perang Dunia II. Nico tahu di era ini banyak juga yang mendapat restu Eros dan berhasil memperjuangkannya. Nico harap dia bisa sekuat itu.

"Seperti apakah orangnya, Si Percy Jackson ini?"

Nico saat ini tengah mengunjungi Iapethus si Titan yang sekarang dipanggil Bob setelah ingatannya dihapus oleh Percy dengan bantuan air Sungai Lethe. Ia bukan lagi Titan jahat. Percy sudah meresetnya sehingga sekarang Bob berpikir kalau dirinya adalah teman. Percy pernah berjanji untuk selalu mengunjungi Bob setelah Percy memercayakannya pada Hades, tapi sama seperti janji Percy untuk menjaga Bianca, Percy melupakannya.

Nico hanya bisa mendengus geli ketika memikirkan itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyukai orang sepayah itu? Meskipun begitu, ia tahu kalau Percy jauh lebih baik dari itu. Ia memang terkadang melupakan janjinya, disibukkan dengan ramalan-ramalan besarnya, tapi ia selalu berusaha yang terbaik, terutama untuk teman-temannya.

Apa Nico sudah pernah bilang kalau Percy selalu terlihat gagah ketika berusaha melindungi apa yang penting baginya?

Nico menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia tak boleh jatuh terlalu dalam. Ia harus berhenti. Ia akan mengangkat restu Eros dari dirinya.

"Eh, Percy orang yang baik," jawab Nico akhirnya. "Ia selalu melindungi teman-temannya. Ia bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri demi teman-temannya."

Bob mengangguk-angguk. "Percy orang baik."

Nico tersenyum dan menepuk lengen Bob yang besar. "Boleh aku minta tolong padamu, Bob?"

Bob menoleh padanya. "Nico juga baik. Apa yang bisa Bob bantu?"

Nico ragu sejenak. Ia mungkin memang telah terjatuh terlalu dalam. "Kalau Percy memanggilmu dan butuh bantuan, bantu dia, oke?"

Bob tidak langsung mengiyakan. Ia memandang Nico dalam-dalam selama beberapa saat, kemudian berkata, "Nico menyukai Percy."

Ucapan Bob membuat Nico terhenyak. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka Titan itu begitu peka. Air dari Lethe mungkin menghapus memorinya, tapi tidak kecerdasan dan kepekaannya. Nico hanya bisa membeku, sama sekali tidak berani menanggapi perkataan Bob. Ia takut kalau ia mengakuinya pada orang lain selain dirinya, itu akan menjadi final dan akan menjadi lebih menakutkan.

Namun sesuatu pada tatapan Bob membuat Nico akhirnya mengangguk. "Ya."

Bob mengangguk puas dengan tanggapan Nico. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membantu dan melindungi Percy yang baik demi Nico yang juga baik."

Di luar dugaan, hati Nico terasa jauh lebih ringan setelah ia mengakuinya pada Bob.

* * *

Kunjungannya ke tempat Bob membawa semangat baru bagi Nico. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi sekarang. Baginya yang penting, Percy tetap hidup dan bahagia. Ia sudah berhasil menyimpan rapat-rapat perasaannya dari Percy sejak usianya sebelas tahun sampai sekarang ketika ia sudah tiga belas tahun. Bukan dua tahun yang indah memang, tapi ia bisa melakukannya.

Ia sudah berhasil membuat Percy berpikir kalau ia membenci Percy. Ia bahkan bisa membuat Percy percaya kalau dirinya menyukai pacar Percy, Annabeth Chase. Sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa Nico lakukan. Sudah cukup. Ia akan mengubur restu Eros sialannya dalam-dalam.

Ia tahu restu Eros takkan bisa hilang dengan mudah. Perasaannya takkan mungkin menguap begitu saja. Ia sudah jatuh, ia akui. Ia pengecut dan ia akan membiarkan Eros terus menertawakannya dalam mimpi. Tapi cukup sampai di situ saja.

Sekarang, ia akan ke Perkemahan Blasteran, menetap di sana kali ini, berteman dengan Percy dan anak-anak blasteran yang lain sebagaimana mestinya.

"Annabeth?" panggil Nico ketika melihat Annabeth dengan mata merah duduk sendirian di bawah Kepalan Zeus di hutan. Nico baru saja sampai lewat perjalanan bayangan sehingga ia tidak harus melewati perbatasan.

"Nico?" Annabeth tampak kaget karena Nico tiba-tiba saja muncul dari udara kosong. Ia buru-buru menyeka matanya yang begitu merah dan ketika Nico mendekat, ia menyadari bahwa Annabeth baru saja menangis.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Nico. Perasaan tak enak menyergapnya.

Annabeth tidak langsung menjawabnya, seakan menimbang-nimbang Nico layak mengetahuinya atau tidak, tapi kemudian tangisnya kembali meledak dan di sela isakannya, ia berkata, "Percy menghilang, Nico. Ia lenyap."

* * *

Dunia Nico rasanya hancur begitu ia mendengar lenyapnya Percy. Ia mencoba menenangkan Annabeth meski ia sendiri kacau balau, kemudian setelah memastikan Annabeth akan baik-baik saja, ia kembali meninggalkan Perkemahan. Tidak untuk kabur dari perasaannya kali ini, tapi untuk mencari Percy.

Dalam pencariannya, Nico mengetahui kalau Thanatos, penjaga Pintu Ajal, juga telah lenyap sehingga tak ada lagi yang mengawasi Yang Mati dan Yang Hidup. Semua kacau balau. Merasa hilangnya Thanatos ada hubungannya dengan hilangnya Percy, Nico segera mengecek ke Dunia Bawah, mencari ke seluruh penjuru, bahkan ke Padang Asphodel. Saat itulah ia menemukan Hazel Lavesque. Dengan dalih ia sedang mencari Bianca, ia membawa Hazel kembali ke kehidupan.

Ketika Nico mengantarkan Hazel ke Perkemahan Jupiter setelah mengetahui bahwa gadis itu adalah anak Pluto alih-alih Hades, Nico juga mengetahui bahwa salah satu anggota Perkemahan Jupiter juga hilang. Jason Grace si Putra Jupiter.

Insting Nico mengatakan kalau kasus mereka saling terkait. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menetap di Perkemahan Jupiter untuk mengorek info lebih lanjut.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, ketika ia tiba-tiba saja mendapati Percy muncul di Perkemahan Jupiter pada suatu hari, dalam keadaan hilang ingatan.

Begitu mengetahui fakta itu, Nico tergoda. Eros membisikkan rencana di telinganya. Rencana yang terdengar sangat menggiurkan. Ia bisa membawa Percy pergi, meyakinkannya bahwa ia adalah orang terkasih Percy dan mulai hidup berdua. Ia bisa memanfaatkan ingatan Percy yang hilang.

Tapi pada akhirnya, Nico tidak melakukannya. Ia tidak ingin menipu siapa-siapa. Ia sudah menemukan Percy, dan sekarang yang harus dilakukannya hanyalah mengawasinya dan menjaganya agar tetap hidup.

Namun, sekali lagi ketahanan Nico diuji. Oleh Jason.

"Tidak ada yang salah denganmu. Aku memahaminya," ucap pemuda berambut pirang itu pada suatu hari.

Kondisi emosional Nico sedang kacau. Percy terjatuh ke kedalaman Tartarus dan ia gagal menyelamatkannya, dan sekarang Jason sudah mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya terhadap Percy, hanya karena Eros bodoh memintanya mengakuinya di depan Jason agar mereka bisa mendapatkan Tongkat Diocletians.

Kalau saja tongkat itu tidak memiliki fungsi penting untuk menyelamatkan Percy dari Tartarus, Nico takkan sudi memenuhi paksaan Eros, meskipun nyawanya yang jadi taruhan. Tapi ini bukan tentang nyawanya, ini tentang nyawa Percy.

Dan sekarang Jason jadi mengetahuinya, dan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bisa menjauhkan dirinya dari Nico setelah itu. Ia terus menyempatkan dirinya untuk berbicara dengan Nico dan berusaha menyemangatinya. Niatnya baik tentu saja, tapi sayangnya, Nico _sama sekali_ tidak ingin membicarakan perasaannya dengan _siapapun_.

Namun yang membuat Nico lebih sebal adalah, Jason sama sekali tidak bisa disingkarkan. Ia akan terus menerus mendatangi Nico sekeras apapun usaha Nico untuk mengusirnya menjauh.

"Kau tidak mengerti," sambar Nico, tak merasa perlu menyembunyikan nada ketusnya. "Kau punya Piper. Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa."

Jason memandang Nico, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Nico balas menatapnya tajam dan kali ini Nico lega Jason menangkap isyaratnya. Jason hanya memberinya senyum tipis, kemudian menepuk bahunya dan meninggalkan Nico berdiri sendirian di anjungan.

Nico menghela napas, membiarkan angin menerpa rambut hitamnya sementara ia menatap lautan yang terhampar di bawahnya sementara _Argo II_ terbang melintasinya.

Jason boleh jadi satu-satunya manusia yang mengetahui perasaan terdalam Nico terhadap Percy, tapi bukan berarti itu memberinya hak istimewa untuk menggerocoki hidup Nico. Nico sama sekali tidak ingin dikasihani. Ia tahu ia berbeda. Ia tahu ia menanggung restu Eros. Dan tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolongnya. Karena ia tahu ia ditakdirkan menghadapi restu terkutuk itu seorang diri.

Tak masalah baginya untuk terus bersembunyi. Ia tak peduli Jason berkata kalau teman-temannya yang lain pasti akan mengerti situasinya. Ia tak peduli pendapat Jason bahwa Percy pasti takkan menghakiminya. Ia sudah tak peduli pada apapun lagi. Nico hanya ingin ketenangan. Ini semua tentang perasaannya. Ia tak peduli apa kata orang lain. Kalau ia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya sampai ke liang lahat pun, itu adalah haknya. Jason tak bisa memintanya untuk membuka diri. Bahkan Eros sekalipun takkan bisa melakukannya.

Yang Nico inginkan hanyalah ketenangan dalam hidupnya. Mengutarakan perasaannya pada Percy tidak akan memberinya ketenangan itu. Ia akan melukai Annabeth dan pasti akan membuat Percy merasa canggung. Maka sekali lagi, Nico memutuskan untuk lari. Lari ke birunya laut.

Sungguh ironis. Birunya laut justru yang memberinya ketenangan padahal yang membuat perasaannya kacau balau adalah seorang Putra Poseidon.

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan**

Adegan pertama diambil dari The Battle of The Labyrinth halaman 422 dan 423. Hasil SKS ini. Maafkan saya Kak Ghee, jadinya gaje begini orz gatau lagi mau nulis apa.


End file.
